Deadline!
by kjiosh
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang intern di sebuah kantor berita paling terkemuka di sepenjuru Korea, K-News, harus melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh 'penderitaan' karena tetangganya yang tak lain adalah seorang chief editor K-News yang bernama Kim Jongin, alias atasan dari atasannya itu sendiri. EXO. Kaihun.


**Prolog**

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit hingga ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun dari kasur tubuhnya malah terjatuh lagi ke atas kasur, membuat Sehun mengerang pelan. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengenali ruangan dimana dirinya sedang berada saat ini. Bentuk ruangan itu familiar, namun interior dalamnya tidak. Butuh lebih dari 5 detik bagi otak Sehun untuk mencerna fakta bahwa ini bukan kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sehun tersontak kaget lalu menoleh ke sumber suara yang tadi telah mengagetkannya.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, kau tahu itu kan?"

 _Ugh_.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya sengit ketika ia mengenali siapa yang tadi berbicara kepadanya. Tentu saja, hampir tiap hari Sehun mendengar suara teriakan dan bentakan orang itu baik lewat telepon ataupun tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Kim 'sialan' Jongin.

Seorang _chief editor_ terkemuka di sebuah kantor berita paling _up-to-date,_ aktual, dan terpercaya di sepenjuru semenanjung Korea, K-News.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menilai, "apa yang akan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan jika mereka tahu bahwa _intern_ kesayangan mereka ini, hobi sekali mabuk-mabukan di malam hari dan," lelaki itu melemparkan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menghindar, "mengotori pakaian _chief editor_ nya dengan muntahannya."

Wajah Sehun dalam sekejap memerah karena malu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu tentang kejadian memalukan ini, bisa-bisa ia di damprat Baekhyun. Pimpinan K-News itu memiliki sisi garang yang bukan main galaknya, meskipun ia bertubuh pendek dan kecil, tetapi jika Baekhyun sudah marah bisa-bisa bumi ikut terguncang oleh amarahnya.

Lain Baekhyun, lain lagi Chanyeol. Lelaki caplang itu merupakan _editor_ nya di divisi Ekonomi dan Bisnis, dengan kata lain, Chanyeol itu atasannya. Dari awal Sehun diterima menjadi _intern_ , Chanyeol telah, dengan baik hati, memberikannya arahan dan bimbingan sehingga Sehun dapat cepat beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya ini. Sudah pasti Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan atasannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol perihal kelakuan liarmu ini." Jongin memberikan Sehun senyuman miring sambil berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju meja dimana _handphone_ lelaki itu tergeletak.

"Jangan!" Sehun refleks berteriak. "Kau tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ini atasannya."

Sialnya, lelaki itu juga merupakan atasan dari atasannya Sehun yang hanyalah seorang _intern_ di K-News.

Sehun dengan terburu-buru menggulingkan badannya melintangi kasur _king size_ milik Jongin lalu kemudian ia menjatuhkan badannya untuk bersimpuh di hadapan lelaki _tan_ itu. "Aku mohon jangan adukan ini kepada Chanyeol. A-aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh! Ya!" Sehun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menunjukkan wajah memelasnya kepada Jongin. "Kau ingin aku untuk membelikan baju baru sebagai ganti baju yang semalam aku kotori? Akan ku belikan! Kau ingin aku—"

"Hentikan."

Sehun seketika langsung terdiam.

"Baju yang kau muntahi semalam itu ku beli di Gucci." Sehun memucat ketika ia mendengar merk pakaian mahal tersebut. "Kau yakin kau sanggup untuk menggantikannya?" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Jongin mendengus. "Sudah ku duga."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tidak mengadukannya kepada Chanyeol?"

"Oh aku punya ide yang bagus." Jongin melangkah menjauhi Sehun dan kemudian lelaki itu berdiri tepat di hadapan kalender yang terpasang rapih di dekat pintu. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti di kantor, tapi sebelum itu…" Jongin menunjuk tanggal hari ini yang dihiasi lingkaran berwarna merah besar yang berhasil membuat Sehun melotot kaget. "Tanggal berapa hari ini Sehun?"

Sehun menelan liurnya dengan gugup. "T-tujuh belas."

Seringaian Jongin semakin besar. "Itu artinya?"

Wajah Sehun sudah pucat pasi sekarang, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang sudah pasti akan membawanya ke arah 'siksaan' keji dari seorang Kim Jongin.

" _D-deadline_."

"Benar sekali!" Jongin tersenyum sumringah, kemudian lelaki itu menyodorkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Sehun. "Mana artikel buatanmu, Oh Sehun? Ini sudah minggu kedua setelah tanggal _deadline_ terakhir berlalu dan kau belum menyerahkan satu artikel sama sekali."

Itu benar. Sehun harusnya mengirimkan artikel kepada Chanyeol dua minggu yang lalu, tapi karena keteledorannya sendiri yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa mengumpulkannya tepat waktu. Sudah menjadi peraturan kantor jika ada yang tidak dapat mengumpulkan artikel tepat waktu kepada _editor_ masing-masing, maka artikel itu harus langsung dikirim kepada sang _chief editor_ a.k.a Kim Jongin itu sendiri. Dan itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi semua jurnalis K-News, termasuk Sehun.

Awalnya, Jongin dengan 'berbaik hati' memberikan Sehun tenggang waktu hingga dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya. Namun lagi-lagi karena kebodohan Sehun sendiri, ia lupa untuk menyelesaikan artikel tersebut, itu artinya ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan artikelnya kepada Jongin, itu juga artinya ia harus menghadapi Jongin dan amarahnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya 'sok' prihatin. "Anak nakal rupanya. Tidak mengerjakan artikel sama sekali."

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya!" Sehun protes. "Hanya saja belum selesai." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan intonasi yang pelan, namun tetap saja berhasil di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Jongin melotot ke arah Sehun yang masih bersimpuh di lantai kamarnya. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan selesaikan artikelnya!"

Sehun tanpa babibu lagi langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Jongin, sementara sang pemilik kamar hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengikuti Sehun yang kini sedang kalut mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sebelum melesat keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah menampungmu untuk semalam Oh?"

Sehun mendengus jengkel ke arah Jongin yang dengan santainya bersender di ambang pintu masuk apartemennya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kasar, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menutup pintu tersebut sebelum suara seorang Kim Jongin menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan artikelnnya kepadaku hari ini, akan ku buka paksa pintu apartemenmu itu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan jengah sebelum ia membanting pintu apartemennya agar tertutup tepat di hadapan Jongin yang masih terkekeh geli.

" _Deadline_ Oh Sehun! _Deadline_!" Pintu apartemennya digedor dengan agak kasar oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jongin, seorang _chief editor_ , atasan dari atasannya, dan juga tetangga dari seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

yo yo yo I'm back guise! Setelah sekian lama hehehehe

Jangan lupa comment ya! Let me know what do you guys think about this fanfic!

Thank you~


End file.
